Floating City of Balance
lorem ipsum yadda yadda lore goes here Water Shop Buy Craft Locksmith River Chest Requires 1 River Chest and 1 River Key; may contain: *114-180 coins *2-4 Algae *1 Reinforced Rope *1 River Water *1-3 Water Mask *12 Underwater Torch *0-1 Leafsung Ink *??? Quests Main Quests Side Quests Monsters 1532263963 awa.png|Awa 200 words/45 minutes |link=Awa caricaco.png|Caricaco 300 words/30 minutes river grass, algae, raw stone|link=Caricaco pic.png|Castu 450 words/60 minutes/water mask drops | link=Castu furoxi.png|Furoxi 400 words/30 minutes/steel fishing rod algae, river grass, river stone, ?|link=Furoxi isartu.png|Isartu 720 words/60 minutes river grass, river stone, leather roll|link=Isartu pic.png|Nuig 850 words/90 minutes/water mask drops |link=Nuig puna.png|Puna 150 words/15 minutes/ river grass, algae |link=Puna pic.png|River Goddess (boss) 5000 words/4320 minutes river water, hardwood, leather roll, river grass, river stone ? ?|link=River Goddess pic.png|Sliv 550 words/45 minutes/water mask drops |link=Sliv pic.png|Vezi 1300 words/180 minutes/water mask, underwater torch drops |link=Vezi Xin.png|Xin 100 words/20 minutes ? ?|link=Xin pic.png|Xyplos 2000 words/300 minutes/water mask, underwater torch drops|link=Xyplos Tactics For the Help From A Master main quest, if you haven't got the Di bags in your inventory, you'll need to double back to Riza to buy or make them. You probably haven't already opened up the Raina camp at this point (unless you were around before the road to Balance opened), so one thing you could do to farm river water is pick up the Special Mini-Area Quest: Infected Raina Camp and scrap with Yalas and Votas. Another way would be to make progress on the Patliadu fishing side quest series, if you haven't already finished it. For the Underwater Training main quest, you can pick up River Landwalkers so the three Isartu will be double-counted, and Gone Fishing (and the Puna quests in previous regions) so the five Puna will be double- (or triple- or quadruple-) counted. There does not seem to be a way to double-count the Sliv. For the Deep Dark main quest, you can up to quadruple-count the Nuig by picking up Elemental Power, Stingy Surprise, and Venemous Villains, and you'll collect almost enough Nuig String for another quest (see the next paragraph). You can also double-count the Xyplos by picking up The Abyss Stares Back, and the Xyplos Ink they drop will count toward the Colors To Die For side quest. The Vezi seem to not be double-countable directly but do drop Vezi Shells you can use for Potion For A Goddess or the Biodome Blossoms side quest. Speaking of drops, to optimize progress in main quests, save your Nuig String and Vezi Shell until you're past Potion For A Goddess rather than doing It's Electric! or Biodome Blossoms right away. For the Gone Fishing side quest, if you haven't already done the Puna quests in previous regions, you can double back to pick them up to knock out simultaneously, saving both words and fishing poles. (Since Puna are small, they're good things to fight when you need to knock down "fight # monsters" type quests like the repeatable quests for keys, too.) Also in the category of double-counting battles by working quests simultaneously, you can pick up Tambo Snacks before fighting the 25 Caricaco for River Landwalkers (and conversely pick up River Landwalkers before you get further along than 75/100 on Tambo Snacks). Another double-count is possible, this time of Castu, if you hold off of doing more than five of the battles for Cast Out Castu until opening the next area so Curious Traveler becomes available. The reward from the Biodome Blossoms side quest, a reinforced steel helmet, can help with the Steel (or Brace) Yourself side quest. The Elemental Power and Venemous Villains side quests will require revisiting previous areas. It's a good chance to check on side quests you'd meant to get back to. Category:Areas